This invention relates generally to apparatus known variously to the art as fiber optic splice trays, splice organizer trays, splice/drop closure, fiber optic splice closure system, fiber optic organizer trays, fusion splice tray etc., and such apparatus are referred to herein generally as apparatus for storing and organizing spliced optical fibers. The expression "spliced optical fibers" as used in this patent specification and in the appended claims is used to mean the splices between optical fibers and portions of the optical fibers, e.g. single fusion splices, mass ribbon fusion splices, mechanical splices adjacent such splices.
Numerous of such apparatus are known to the prior art, however, there exists a need in the art for new and improved apparatus for storing and organizing spliced optical fibers including one or more of the following features: a plurality of ports through which the optical fibers may either enter or exit the apparatus facilitating storing and organizing of spliced optical fibers in either butt or in-line configurations; a plurality of optical fiber splice receiving means, sometimes referred to in the art as splice inserts, providing grooves of different sizes for receiving splices having different transverse cross-sectional dimensions, e.g. diameters, such as is present with splices referred to in the art as single fusion, mass ribbon fusion, mechanical fusion; a plurality of covers which may be mounted to a base to provide different distances between the base and the cover for enclosing the aforementioned splices having different transverse cross-sectional dimensions, e.g. diameters; a plurality of such apparatus which may be stacked in an interlocking relationship.